It is common in dual-band millimeter wave (mmW) systems for the two frequency bands to share common high-frequency inputs and outputs. Diplexers are used to separate a received dual-band signal into its single-band components. Diplexers are usually passive devices that can operate in either direction, which is to perform frequency domain multiplexing in one direction and to perform frequency domain de-multiplexing in the opposite direction.